Percy Jackson: Icy Heart
by God1643
Summary: What happens when the entire camp is behind Percy, but all but a few gods want him dead? Will there be a war? A treaty? Or will Percy give himself up? How about we find out.


There was nothing that pissed Percy Jackson off more than betrayal. As a child of Poseidon, personal loyalty was his fatal flaw. But, what people seem to forget is that there are exceptions to that rule. His sister, for example, her fatal flaw was hubris. She couldn't possibly accept under any circumstances that Percy was better than her.

She knew that the best way to get under someone's skin was to take things they cared deeply about. So, she did what not even the Stoll Brothers had ever dared to do, she took his Minotaur Horn. The very horn he signaled his troops with in the Battle of New York Harbor in the Titan War. The very same horn that was now plugged on both ends, containing the grey ashes of Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis, together in death, as they were in life.

This horn hung on its sling over the Poseidon Cabin mantelpiece, where it had remained since her funeral pyre service. She and Paul were the only mortals to ever be given a Demigod Hero Service in Camp Half-Blood. She was practically a mom to every single demigod at Camp. The Jackson household had become somewhat of a tourist attraction for demigods, seeking help before their death and giving gifts afterwards, Hades, as the God of Wealth, had bought out their apartment building and reduced everyone's rent, as Sally had stressed over the rent for years.

And do you know what she did with the horn? She went into the Arena, threw it into the sky as high as she could, where, sensing demigod fingerprints from Percy, Zeus struck it with a bolt of lightning, showering the camp with the dust. When Percy saw the shard of Horn and the end plug surrounded in ashes, he went totally ape-shit. A primal rage consumed him, with barely controlled fury, he used the water in the air to call to every camper.

"EVERYONE TO THE ARENA! NOW!" He shouted, and the campers, having never seen Percy like this, assumed it was the result of a vision and that a war meeting was being called, so they hurried to the arena. Chiron followed the commotion to the Arena, and galloped over to Percy, who looked downtrodden. He knelt with his back to the bleachers. He sat in the middle of a circle of ashes, 15 feet in diameter. He gripped the shard of horn tightly in one hand, and a fistful of ashes in the other. When he turned around, the assembly saw the Shard and gasped, they realized what the ashes were.

"Who did it?" He asked, expecting anything but the answer he got, chuckling, _chuckling,_ from his sister. He knew that she had darkness in her heart, as a warning from Apollo, but nothing like this.

"You _bitch._ " Chiron said. That stopped her chuckling immediately, and she looked at her mentor like he had grown horse legs (LOL XD).

"Excuse me?" Sarah said, not trusting her own ears.

"I have never swore in my life, nor have I insulted someone, but you, _Cunt,_ deserve every damn one of them out there. I should call the my sons. They would have a field day with you, they may not look the fighting type, but we used to torture people back in the first Titanomachy. Where do you think our blood was spilled? We spilled it into the wounds of traitors. I am seriously considering re-instituting that practice." Sarah's face was furious until about halfway through, when she paled in fear. Centaur blood was ludicrously caustic in general, and close to lethal to demigods, what would it be like from the Father of all Centaurs? Everybody looked at Chiron with shock written all over their faces. The senior demigods had seen Chiron get pretty wild with his sons, like after the Titan war, even seen him get wasted with Dionysus once, but they had never seen him angry.

"Here is what's going to happe n, _Sarah._ It's rare that I pull the giving orders card, but I'm doing it now. I'm going to reach into your mind, and I'm going to find whatever stupid reason you had for doing this. Sherman and Mark are going to hold down your arms while Katie and Pros hold your legs with vines." Sherman, Mark, Katie, and Pros tensed their leg muscles, ready to pounce. Percy continued; "You are going to open your mind, or I will force my way in, but forcing a mind-meld kills you. Then, with the evidence I have, I will take it to the Olympian Council, who will vote in favor of Sally Jackson, and sentence will be handed out." He nodded his head, and the four instantly sprang at Sarah, restraining her. Percy calmly walked over and knelt by her head.

"Open your mind." Percy said, looking intently at Sarah. She spit in his face, which he reciprocated.

"Sarah, do as he says, a son of Poseidon with a broken loyalty tie is more unpredictable than his father's domain." Chiron said.

"I could always fill your head with water and boil it and read the brain goop that leaks out of your ears, nose and mouth. I will not hesitate to do so, _dear sister._ " Percy spoke in a deadly calm, until all but spitting the last two words, frightening even the Greek half of the Seven.

She paled drastically, and nodded her head. He placed his hand on her forehead, palm facing downward, took a deep breath, and wrapped his fingers around her temple. What he saw was something he could never have accounted for. He saw her point of view, sitting on Sally Jackson's couch as a hellhound tore into Sally, smirking. Paul's glazed eyes looked at her, a permanent face of pain and betrayal etched onto his face. Sally was whimpering meekly, Sarah sighed and got up, cracking her joints. She stabbed the hellhound, dissolving it into monster dust.

Sally was praying mentally to Poseidon, who was gathering enough vapor to teleport himself to the apartment, but the undersea currents were too calm, he was silently cursing himself for getting a massage. By the time he got there, Sarah had left, Sally's blood staining her hands, and face where Sally had done exactly what Percy had expected, spit blood at her when she was asked to beg for her life. Percy retreated into his own mind, gasping at the information revealed to him.

"YOU BITCH!" Percy screamed, wrenching her out the grip of the sons of Ares and the vines of the Demeter daughters and holding her up by the neck.

"IT WAS YOU! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU SAT THERE AND WATCHED AS THE HELLHOUND TORE INTO HER! I bet you didn't think I could get at that memory? HUH?! DID YA?!" This induced all the heads of the assembled campers to snap toward Sarah's face, their eyes gleaming with fury. But none compared to Perseus. His eyes were glistening with tears of righteous fury and sadness.

Not only was he mad, the Naiads were swirling in the lake in response to their Prince's emotion, the lake was churning like a whirlpool. Percy called the water to him, forming an armor around his legs, skintight and swirling. He threw Sarah into Chiron's arms, the Centaur smiling with malicious glee to see the aftermath of Sarah trying to take over camp by turning people against Percy backfire horribly in her face. Percy took off, running at speeds even the Stolls couldn't dream of matching.

The greaves Percy now wore out of water were consistently healing his calves as he ran, keeping free of muscle atrophy. He made it to the Empire State Building, and walked inside. The desk operator knew Percy hated to be held up on his way to Olympus, and enjoyed doing it on purpose jovially, but one look at Percy's eyes and he knew this was not the time to do so. He quickly handed him the keycard and Percy walked in to the elevator. The speakers started playing Apollo reading some of his haikus, with the classic elevator music background, but after about two words, Percy was already flinging the water from his calves onto the speakers, shorting them out.

He rode the rest of the trip in silence, fuming to himself. When the familiar ding hit, he pulled the water from the fountains surrounding the entrance and formed his full armor, an ability given to him by his father on his twentieth birthday.

It was built flawlessly, forged of Battle-Ice, the same material used for Hippocampi armor, a form water could take by magic that made it impossible to crack or melt. The armor itself was absolutely wicked looking, talons of ice shot upwards, linking together and sprouting off to cover his torso and account for movement, if you were to cut Percy open, you'd see that it followed the tendon structure under his skin. It cascaded down his body, and it had an imprint of two Tridents crossed on the chest-piece. He held out his hand, and Riptide appeared, taking Trident form, an alteration unlocked by Poseidon when he crowned him second-in-line for the Throne of Atlantis, after Triton. But what really got everyone's attention, was the crown of ice spikes imbedded in his helmet. He took the helmet off and held it under his left arm, the sign that he was not coming to kill. The crown, seemed to refuse to leave his head as it melted through the helmet and reformed on his head.


End file.
